


Помни обо мне

by ph_craftlove, WTF_John_Watson_2015



Category: American Gods - Neil Gaiman, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Fantasy, M/M, Mysticism, Pre-Slash, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 00:44:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3270425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ph_craftlove/pseuds/ph_craftlove, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_John_Watson_2015/pseuds/WTF_John_Watson_2015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>До Афганистана Джон не верил в джиннов и, честно говоря, даже понятия не имел, что они из себя представляют.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Помни обо мне

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of [Remember Me](http://archiveofourown.org/works/275744) by [stupidmuse_hatesme](http://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidmuse_hatesme/pseuds/stupidmuse_hatesme)
> 
> Переведено специально для команды WTF John Watson 2015 на Зимнюю фандомную битву.

 

До Афганистана Джон не верил в джиннов и, честно говоря, даже понятия не имел, что они из себя представляют. Он был очень спокойным ребенком и вместо игр в ковбоев и индейцев или каких-нибудь колдунов предпочитал бинтовать лапы соседским собакам. 

Джон всегда играл один. Конечно, за исключением тех случаев, когда Гарри прерывала его игры в «благотворительную больницу» и тащила в парк — развлекаться «по-человечески». 

Джон никогда даже не слышал о джиннах. Только это совсем не значит, что он их ни разу не встречал. 

Ему тогда было девять. Они с Гарри отправились в парк (сестра оторвала Джона от чтения морали соседской кошке, которая совсем не берегла свою поврежденную лапку), и там он нашел раненого ворона. 

 

— Заткнись, Гарри. Я что-то слышал.

— О чём ты, придурок?

— Тише!

Дети замерли на опушке леса, окружавшего парк, и прислушались.

Воздух наполнил оглушительный крик птицы. 

Джон, словно взявшая след гончая, прищурился и замер. 

— Кто-то в беде.

— Даже не думай, Джон. С ума сошел? Мама меня прибьёт, если с тобой что-нибудь случится.

Джон повернулся к сестре и устремил на неё полный мольбы взгляд. 

— Гарри, — чуть не плача сказал он. — Там кому-то больно.

Птица снова закричала, и Джон, не дождавшись ни запрета, ни разрешения, сорвался с места. 

Джон изо всех сил нёсся по тропинке. Невысокий, приземистый на вид, он тем не менее отлично бегал. Вот только теперь ему нужно было превзойти самого себя, ведь кто-то попал в беду.

— Кар!

Джон свернул с тропинки и, продравшись сквозь колючие кусты, ползучие побеги ежевики, царапавшие лодыжки, и острые сучья, оказался на небольшой поляне. 

Посреди неё лежал ворон с вывернутым под неестественным углом крылом.

— О! — вскрикнул Джон.

Он засомневался в своих силах, ведь раньше ему приходилось сталкиваться лишь с порезами и впившимися в лапы животных колючками. Он понимал, что перелом крыла — более серьёзное повреждение. 

Джон замер на краю поляны, утопая в пружинящем мху. Он не знал, что делать, но не мог больше слушать болезненное хриплое карканье. Оглянувшись по сторонам, он поднял с земли ветки, разломал их на мелкие куски с едва различимым из-за криков птицы треском, достал из кармана штанов эластичный бинт, потом, передумав, бросил его и выудил из нагрудного кармашка носовой платок. 

Как только Джон начал разрывать ткань, ворон дёрнулся и слегка повернулся, закаркав ещё громче.

— Джон! — послышался отдалённый крик Гарри. — Джон!

Мальчик встал на колени, пачкая коричневые вельветовые штаны мхом, и подполз к ворону, отчаянно сжимая в кулаках свои «медицинские» приспособления. 

Чем ближе подбирался Джон, тем громче становились крики птицы. Он попытался её успокоить:

— Эй, птичка, ты попала в беду. Я быстро починю твоё крылышко. Не волнуйся. Полежи тихо и не клюй меня, ладно? Ты мне доверься, я когда-нибудь доктором стану. Противная Гарри не верит, а я знаю: у меня всё получится. 

Это подействовало. Как только Джон, не умолкая ни на секунду, подполз ближе, измученный ворон обессилено замер, лишь изредка жалобно покрикивая.

Джон отложил приготовленные ветки и дотронулся до птицы левой рукой. Та только вздрогнула. 

— Нормально? — уточнил Джон. — Приподнимешься немного? Мне будет удобнее. Чуть-чуть, да, вот так. 

Джон бросил изорванный носовой платок и подложил освободившуюся руку ворону под спину. Осторожно придерживая, он поднял птицу и усадил на землю, чтобы наложить шину. Ворон вздрагивал, не сводя с мальчика настороженного взгляда блестящих глаз. Джон ощупал тонкую сломанную кость, расправил крыло и прижал к нему ветку. 

— Кар!

Торопливо обвязав кончик куском носового платка, Джон прижал крыло к туловищу птицы, придерживая её обеими руками и продолжая успокаивающе приговаривать.

— Ты не сразу будешь летать, — с грустью предупредил он. — Если бы мог, взял бы тебя домой, но мне нельзя приносить животных. 

Всё то время, что Джон привязывал крылья к спине, ворон не сводил с него горящих пламенем глаз, в которых едва различалась боль. 

— Умная птичка, — пробормотал Джон, завязав последний узел и убрав руки. 

— Джон? — теперь крик Гарри раздался гораздо ближе. 

Ворон отпрыгнул подальше, потом развернулся и задумчиво склонил голову на бок.

— Я не исполняю желания, — прокаркал он.

— Что? — поражённо выдохнул Джон.

— Я не исполняю желания, — ворон очень медленно моргнул. — Но я тебя запомню. 

— Джон?

Мальчик повернулся, крикнув:

— Гарри, я тут.

Когда он бросил взгляд на поляну, птицы уже не было.

Гарри наконец продралась сквозь кусты. 

— Придурок, — крикнула она. — Жалко, что ты не грохнулся где-нибудь, пока нёсся сюда.

На землю упало чёрное воронье перо.

 

***

— В их глазах пылает огонь, — рассказывал доктор-афганец. — Одни называют их ифритами или демонами, другие — джиннами. 

Джон помогал жителям одной бедной деревни — людям с ампутированными конечностями и покрытым гнойными язвами сиротам, работал бок о бок с до смерти усталыми врачами в халатах, заляпанных грязью. И, несмотря на разливавшийся в воздухе смрад, царившую повсюду болезнь, он был не прочь послушать истории коллег. 

— Что-то вроде джинна из лампы? — уточнил Джон, бинтуя рану на ноге мальчика.

Врач, мужчина с оливковой кожей, покачал головой.

— Всё не так. Наши джинны не исполняют желания. Они помнят.

— Помнят? 

— Как ты там говоришь... память как у слона. Никогда не забывают ни плохое, ни хорошее.

— А это так плохо?

— Очень плохо. Держись подальше от джиннов, не принимай от них ничего. Ты поможешь им, они — тебе, но это не к добру. Им нельзя доверять.

— Они боги? — спросил Джон.

— О, нет. Они джинны.

 

Как только Джон узнал о существовании джиннов, ему стали всюду чудиться странные вещи. Пожалуй, если бы он не был таким спокойным, то, внезапно увидев человека с горящими огнём глазами, мягко говоря, растерялся бы, а то и стал параноиком или решил бы, что сходит с ума. 

Но Джон всё принимал как должное. Он видел, как сокол вдруг превратился в человека, но не проронил ни слова. За всю войну он повстречал множество странных людей, но все они, в конце концов, стёрлись у него из памяти. Впрочем, поговорив с тем врачом-афганцем, Джон старался лишний раз не трогать людей с горящими глазами и не называть им своего имени. 

В его планы не входило становиться должником джинна.

Впрочем, сколько бы Джон ни пытался их избегать, ничего не получалось — джинны были повсюду. Некоторые с ним заговаривали, другие молчали, но все: солдаты, мирные жители и дети —смотрели на Джона пылающим огнём взглядом. 

«Они помнят».

— На тебе метка, — сказал один из джиннов перед смертью, пока Джон старался облегчить его страдания.

— Прошу прощения? — переспросил Джон.

— Ты так старательно избегаешь нас, — продолжил джинн, хотя должен бы уже испустить дух. — Те, кто не верит, не видят нас. Ты веришь?

— Я смотрел вам в глаза, — спокойно заметил Джон, вкалывая существу в вену обезболивающее. — Трудно не верить в то, что видишь.

— Нас почти никто не видит. А ты — видишь. Но ты боишься. Боишься, что один из нас пометит тебя. 

— Это простая осторожность, — всё также невозмутимо произнёс Джон. — Не хочу быть ничьим должником. 

— Слишком поздно, — сказал джинн, а потом из его груди вырвался последний вздох и огонь в глазах потух.

Джон вспомнил о вороньем пере, лежащем в нагрудном кармане, сохранившемся, несмотря на прошедшие годы, в первозданном виде, и задумался. 

«Я тебя запомню».

 

***

Джона называли счастливчиком. Вот только он не испытывал особенного восторга, проснувшись в больнице с продырявленным пулей плечом, затуманенным лихорадкой разумом и начинающимся тремором в ведущей левой руке, который грозил перерасти в серьёзную проблему. 

Шрам на простреленном плече по форме напоминал раскинувшую лучи звезду. Глядя на него, Джон вспоминал слова, сказанные ему врачом в то время, когда вызванная инфекцией лихорадка начала спадать: 

— Пуля прошла очень близко от сердца. Чуть ниже, и вас бы здесь не было. 

Когда Джон наконец пришёл в себя, то первым делом спросил о вороньем пере. Он подозревал, что, раз пуля не задела сердце, то не попала и в нагрудный карман, в котором лежало перо. Выяснилось, что ни врачи, ни медсёстры его не видели. Вот только на следующий день, проснувшись, Джон обнаружил его в ящике прикроватной тумбочки. 

Он убедил себя в том, что перо всё время лежало там, просто никто его не заметил. 

 

***

Волшебным образом появившееся перо вскоре стало меньшей из забот Джона. Его гораздо сильнее волновал ход лечения, физиотерапия, направленная на то, чтобы вернуть подвижность раненной руке, а ещё лихорадка, не спадавшая полностью уже несколько недель. Джон обращал внимание на каждую деталь, стараясь понять, когда именно он сможет вернуться на войну и что нужно делать, чтобы это случилось как можно скорее. 

А потом врач сообщил ему, что развившийся тремор левой руки вылечить нельзя и что плечо никогда не обретёт прежнюю подвижность. Вдобавок, несмотря на то, что правая нога физически абсолютно здорова, мозг, очевидно, воспринимает её иначе. Так что Джон, внутренне протестуя, привыкал ходить с тростью и старался не злиться из-за того, что выздоровление проходило так медленно. Он подыгрывал психотерапевту, занимавшемуся с ним в больнице, притворялся, что действительно открывает душу. 

А потом Джону сообщили, что он освобождён от военной службы по инвалидности и будет отправлен домой. 

Вот только ни Лондон, ни вся Англия больше не являлись его домом. Там не было ни боевых товарищей, ни самих боёв, ни даже работы. Его отправляли в никуда. 

Старое воронье перо — всё, что осталось у Джона. Ну, кроме нового телефона, верного ноутбука, краденого пистолета и присланной Гарри одежды. Со всем этим Джон и отправился в Лондон. 

Он убеждал себя в том, что всё в порядке, и сам не верил этой лжи. 

Парадный Лондон, тот, что показывали по телевизору, как и всегда, сиял чистотой, но настоящий город начинался за пределами Сити и был совсем другим. Джон никогда бы не полюбил его, если бы не знал всех этих грязных закоулков. 

Психотерапевт говорил Джону, что тот боится войны, что ему нужно привыкнуть к нормальной, реальной жизни. Джон знал: это не так. Он скучал по Афганистану. Скучал по пыли, по кружащим над землёй стервятникам, по джиннам с пылающими огнём глазами, по неведомым созданиям и духам, которыми кишела пустыня, куда ни посмотри. 

А Джон смотрел очень часто.

В Лондоне тоже хватало чудес. Конечно, джинны здесь встречались гораздо реже, да и остальные магические существа были какими-то незнакомыми,неправильными.

Иногда Джона преследовали кошки с пугающе умными глазами (всегда разные). В какой-то момент они сворачивали в переулки и просто исчезали. А однажды (Джон мог в этом поклясться) в контейнере за каким-то рестораном рылся человек с головой собаки. Впрочем, когда Джон посмотрел его сторону ещё раз, то увидел всего лишь мужчину с резкими чертами лица и копной лохматых чёрных волос. 

Джон повсюду встречал странных людей — в кэбах, в кафе и на улицах.

Кажется, больше их никто не видел, но иногда они сами замечали Джона. 

— Ты несёшь это бремя много лет, — проговорила стройная темнокожая женщина с янтарными глазами и острыми зубами, приблизившись к Джону, несмотря на выставленную вперёд трость, и прижав наманикюренную руку к нагрудному карману, в котором тот хранил перо. — Может, передашь мне его ненадолго?

Джон со слабой улыбкой покачал головой, а потом, когда женщина крадущейся походкой устремилась прочь, проводил её взглядом. 

— Что ты такое? — спросил однажды печальный мальчик с глубокими глазами. 

Они с Джоном замерли посреди оживлённой улицы, и, хотя мальчик был бос, проходящие мимо люди почему-то пялились и натыкались только на Джона. 

Все обходили мальчика, не задевая, но не видели его. 

— Я не могу понять, кто ты, — пожаловался странный собеседник.

Джон крепче вцепился в трость и стиснул зубы. 

— Я врач. Точнее, был им. 

— Но кто ты такой?

— Никто, — ответил Джон. — Я никто. 

— Ты сияешь так ярко, — настаивал мальчик, глядя на Джона из-под взлохмаченной шапки каштановых волос. Он был очень смуглым, но в его глазах не плясало пламя, в них не было ни единой искры света, только пустота. — Почему ты сияешь? Ты ведь не один из нас.

— Нет, — ответил Джон. — Я не один из вас. 

Тяжело опираясь на трость, он, хромая, пошёл прочь, а потом оглянулся. Мальчик растерянно стоял среди потока суетящихся людей. Хоть их разделяло расстояние, Джон отчётливо услышал:

— Но ты так сияешь.

Джон не понимал, что в нём притягивает всех этих созданий. Он не был уверен, что где-то и в самом деле есть ифрит или джинн, который его запомнил. Джон знал только, что он — врач, который не способен сделать операцию, и человек с ненастоящей хромотой. 

Погружаясь в сон, он слышал, как свистит и воет ветер в пустыне.

 

***

Проверив через интернет баланс банковской карты, Джон нахмурился. Оставшихся денег едва хватит на суп в банках и чай, но это всё, что есть до конца месяца. Он обновил страницу, надеясь, что сумма изменится, но этого, конечно, не произошло. Вздохнув, Джон закрыл ноутбук и положил его в ящик стола. 

Прихрамывая, он вышел из своей тесной комнатушки и отправился в магазин. 

«Теско» он покинул, нагруженный пугающе непрочным пакетом, норовящим выскользнуть из пальцев, и поплёлся домой. 

— Прошу прощения, — раздался глубокий низкий голос из груды тряпья, наваленного рядом с мусорным баком, стоящим в переулке. 

Джон замер, вглядываясь в темноту и покрепче сжав трость, готовясь при необходимости использовать её как оружие. 

— Что? — неуверенно переспросил он.

— Хочу обратиться к вам как к другу. Не поделитесь ли вы со мной некоторой информацией?

— Как к другу? — повторил Джон, подозрительно прищурившись. — Вы, наверное, меня с кем-то перепутали.

— Не думаю, — донеслось из-под тряпья. Затем вся куча распалась, и из нее появился мужчина в безупречно скроенном костюме. — Простые люди не сияют так ярко.

Высокий и стройный незнакомец смотрел на Джона горящими в темноте глазами.

Пламя, плясавшее в них, было синим. 

— Ты же джинн, — догадался Джон, напряжённо выпрямившись и ещё сильнее вцепившись в трость.

Мужчина подошёл ближе.

— А ты — нет, — заметил он бархатным низким голосом. 

— Точно. И у меня нет ничего, что могло бы тебя заинтересовать.

— Ты уже встречался с джиннами, — произнёс мужчина.

Он продолжал буравить Джона горящим взглядом. Резкие черты его лица, обрамлённого тёмными вьющимися волосами, едва заметно напоминали птичьи, и сходство лишь усилилось, когда он склонил голову на бок. 

— Встречался, и не раз. Стараюсь держаться от них подальше, — откликнулся Джон, готовясь уйти. 

— Я помню тебя, — пророкотал джинн. — Тебе покажется, что мы встречались очень давно, но для меня всё это было как будто вчера.

«Они помнят».

— Боюсь, это не так, — сказал Джон, отступив на шаг. — Я вижу тебя впервые. 

— Тебе уже говорили, что ты сияешь?

— Постоянно, — огрызнулся Джон. — До войны я вообще никого из вас не видел. Я не встречал богов, роющихся в помоях, и джиннов, которые водят такси. А теперь все пялятся на меня, как на какое-то чудо. Я вам не цирк уродов!

Джинн подошёл ближе, вторгаясь в личное пространство Джона настолько, что тому пришлось сделать ещё один шаг назад. 

— Нет, — довольно проурчал незнакомец. — Ты доктор.

— Почему бы вам всем не оставить меня в покое?

— Я не исполняю желания, но я тебя помню, доктор. 

Джон вспомнил о чёрном вороньем пере, лежащем в кармане, и о том, как получил его. От изумления он широко распахнул глаза. 

«Ты боишься, что один из нас пометит тебя. Слишком поздно».

Трость с громким стуком упала на землю, и Джон очень быстро пошёл прочь. Из брошенного пакета выкатились банки с супом. Горящими синим пламенем глазами джинн наблюдал за тем, как человек уходит всё дальше. Потом развернулся и исчез. На том месте, где он только что стоял, возник ворон, секундой позже взмывший вверх.

 

***

Джон, голодный и злой, сидел на жёсткой кровати в своей крохотной квартирке. Он так и не зажёг свет, но даже в темноте заметил, как за окном пронеслась тень. Раздался стук. Со вздохом Джон встал и выглянул наружу. Ворон сидел на пожарной лестнице, глядя на него сверкающими глазами. 

Джон открыл окно. 

Оказавшись внутри, ворон превратился в высокого стройного мужчину и замер у Джона за спиной смутным силуэтом. Тот закрыл окно и, не поворачиваясь, вцепился в край подоконника. 

— Ты меня помнишь, — убеждённо произнёс он.

— Ты хранишь моё перо. Оно тебе помогало? 

— Помогало или нет, ты ничего мне не должен. 

Джинн подошёл так близко, что Джон почувствовал исходящий от него жар, согревающий спину и бёдра.

— Не стоит брезговать помощью джинна. То, что я дал тебе, с радостью принял бы любой человек. 

— Ты не исполняешь желания, — сказал Джон, ослабив хватку и неосознанно отклоняясь назад, навстречу источнику тепла.

— Нет, — откликнулся джинн, подавшись навстречу, жарко выдохнув Джону в шею. — Не исполняю, — он помолчал мгновение, а потом заговорил вновь: — Чего ты хочешь, Джон? — обвив руками доктора за пояс, опалив жарким шёпотом его кожу. 

— Ты знаешь моё имя, — пробормотал Джон, безвольно опустив руки. 

Джинн ничего не ответил.

— Я хочу узнать твоё, — наконец произнёс Джон. — Я хочу знать, как тебя зовут. 

— Имена обладают великой силой, — ласково и в то же время насмешливо попенял джинн.

— Разве эта просьба не равноценна той услуге, которую я когда-то тебе оказал?

Джинн помолчал, а потом, коснувшись носом шеи Джона, проурчал:

— Шерлок Холмс. 

Во всяком случае, именно это услышал Джон, но за привычными звуками человеческой речи как будто скрывалось нечто иное, какое-то длинное слово, произнесённое на чуждом древнем языке, которого Джон не знал.

— Шерлок, — повторил он. Язык не слушался, тяжело ворочаясь. — Шерлок.


End file.
